Previously, many types of anti-sway stabilizers have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to prevent a bicycle held on a vehicle bike transportation rack from swaying sideways due to the over the road movement of the vehicle. In most cases the prior art uses a stabilizer that is pivotally mounted on the arm of the bicycle rack or is integrated into the device itself.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,856,686WorkentineAug. 15, 19895,259,542Newbold et al.Nov. 9, 19935,775,555Bloemer et al.Jul. 7, 19986,286,738Robins et al.Sep. 11, 20016,467,664Robins et al.Oct. 22, 2002
Workentine in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,686 teaches a bicycle, or cargo, carrier mounted to a vehicle that includes a receiver type hitch. The carrier has an upright support with a rectangular collar fixed to the lower end and a bicycle carrier at its upper end. The collar slides on to a conventional carrier insert and is secured by a bolt. The carrier utilizes a structural bar positioned horizontally for bicycle attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,542 issued to Newbold et al. is for an anti-sway device for releasably securing a bicycle to a motor vehicle mounted carrier. The device has a two piece locking member that is slid onto a support arm of the carrier and adjustably positioned along the length by rotation of an eccentric locking sleeve. The invention has an upper channel surface surrounding the locking sleeve for grasping the bicycle top tube. A second pivotal member distends from the locking member and attaches to either the down tube or the seat tube of the bicycle with a strap. The second pivotal member is adjustable to any angular relationship between members.
Bloemer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,555 discloses a single arm bicycle rack holder using an L-shaped support with a rearwardly extending arm formed of thin-walled tube. The end of the support is formed into a U-shape double walled channel which fits between the sides of a brace which is rigidly mounted to the trailer hitch. A plastic bracket has a split ring clamp which fits over the arm of the support. A second embodiment utilizes a single molded part of thermoplastic rubber. The attachment device has a strap with an array of holes engaging fastener straps.
Robins et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,738 teaches a bicycle carrier rack that includes an adjustable frame assembly with two members attached to a housing allowing a pivotal movement. A locking member is positioned within the housing and impedes rotational movement. One support arm is coupled to the housing and selectively pivots between a stowed position and an extended position. A mounting assembly on the support arm holds the bicycle in place during travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,664 issued to Robins et al. is a continuation of Robins et al. above patent '738 only it deals with a combination of a saddle mount and a stabilizer each mounted on the same bicycle rack horizontal arm rather than the pivoting bicycle rack itself. The saddle mount slides onto the rack horizontal arm and engages the bicycle top tube while gripping the bicycle frame without damage. One or more tie down members are used to prevent accidental dislodgement. A stabilizer, having a pair of collars, fit on either side of the saddle mount and independently pivot about the rack horizontal arm in a free manner. The stabilizer also uses at least one tie down member for securement.